Classic
by KittyKat1217
Summary: You are timeless, unchanging, enduring, and ageless. I will love you forever until the end of my life. ROXAS X NAMINE HAPPY B LATE BIRTHDAY KAREN!


**~Classic~**

Do you remember when we first met?

I do.

We were both seven, and I had discovered a perfect climbing tree in the woods of my backyard.

I had managed to make it halfway up the tree when I had realized my mistake.

It was _really _high up.

The branch that had been supporting my left foot snapped and I scrambled up to a thicker branch just above me.

And I was trapped.

I didn't want to call for help, because _technically _I wasn't supposed to be climbing trees.

So I sat up there, dumbfounded for twenty minutes, wondering what I should do.

Then you came along.

Your blonde hair was an icy white back then, and it was put into twin pigtails at the sides of your head.

Even then I thought you were beautiful.

I called out to you, and you were surprised. You asked what my name was, and I told you.

"Roxas."

"Oh, I'm Namine, I just moved here from Pennsylvania!"

I didn't know how to spell Pennsylvania, but I told you that I did, just to impress you.

You sure were impressed, until you asked me how I got up in that tree.

I told you my tale, (with a few exaggerated details, no doubt) and you agreed to help me get down.

You made a small pile of dead leaves on the ground, in case I fell, and you began directing me which places to put my feet and which ways I should go.

Little did I know was that this would not be the last time you bossed me around.

It was all going great, I was only about seven feet up when the branch below my right foot snapped in half and in a split second I was falling.

I landed in your pile of leaves. Turns out it wasn't as soft as I hoped it would be.

I landed in my wrist, and I could tell immediately that something was wrong with it, and apparently you could to because you raced back home to get your parents.

You told them that I had tripped on a rock.

Thank god, because I would've been grounded if my parents knew that I had climbed another tree.

When I came back home with a cast, you were the first to sign it, and together we made a pact to always cover for each other by bending the truth.

And we always have.

* * *

Do you remember middle school?

I do.

Middle school was when I really saw you.

I saw your blonde hair shimmer to a golden in the brightest of sunlight.

I saw your ocean blue eyes glisten with mirth whenever I told you a bad joke.

I saw your pretty pink lips and every movement they made.

I saw the other boys notice you too.

I didn't like it.

Not one bit.

You didn't know it, but Sora and I beat up boys who talked lousy about you behind your back. They'd say nasty dirty things and Sora'd hold them down and I'd punch them right in their dicks.

We never got caught.

Middle school was also when I saw you at your lowest.

I saw a girl tell you that you were fat.

You weren't fat.

You weren't even close.

You were absolutely perfect, everything about you.

But I saw you throw away your lunches.

And pass whenever I'd offer you my carrots.

You always ate my carrots.

When I confronted you after school, I remembered seeing something break behind your dark blue eyes, like a mini dam collapsing under the weight of your pain.

You fell into my arms crying, and it made me want to cry along with you. We always cried together, from not getting our sea-salt ice cream after dinner to skinning my knee after a skateboard wreck.

I told you not to cry.

And we walked home together and I bought you sea salt ice cream, and told you that you were perfect.

Maybe I didn't notice the tiny blush that spread across your cheeks.

But I wish I had.

* * *

Do you remember high school?

I sure do.

You blossomed into a beautiful flower.

Everyone loved you.

Including me.

I liked you too much for my own good.

You never really had any close friends that were girls.

Until Kairi came along.

She took the entire school by storm, and she took you with her.

You were probably closer to her than you were to me.

I was a teensy bit jealous.

But I loved Kairi like my own sister, so I forgave her.

Every boy at one point had a crush on either you or Kairi.

And I hated it.

I hated how they'd whistle when you two would walk by.

I hated how boys would walk up to you all nervous, and I knew exactly what they were going to ask.

I always wondered why you always turned them down.

Now I can see how stupid I was.

You made everything so obvious.

You flirted with me, hugged me all the time, and you always told me how much you loved me.

Years flew by, and I couldn't seem to figure you out.

Until senior prom.

Never in a million years would I ever imagine that I would actually get the courage to ask you to prom.

And never in a million years would I ever imagine that you would say yes.

At first I thought we were going as friends, even though I wished for more.

Until Kairi actually slapped me and told me that I had to make it romantic.

I had never really believed that a bitch slap from Kairi would make me the happiest man in the entire world.

When I saw you at prom after an hour long lecture about girls from Sora (as if he actually knew anything about girls then) I was utterly astonished.

You were always beautiful, but you looked absolutely _gorgeous._

Your blond hair was curled and pushed to one side of your face, and you were glowing with beauty. I stopped breathing for almost a full minute, and Kairi had to slap me again.

You probably remember that, because you laughed so hard you started to cry.

We danced for hours. You were a good dancer, and I was…mediocre.

I don't think I've ever seen you so happy.

And that made two of us.

When the night ended, I was crestfallen, I wanted to stay with you forever.

But when I drove you home, I spent the entire drive pumping myself up with courage.

And when I dropped you off at your front door step, I kissed you right on your beautiful pink lips.

And it was by far the best moment in my entire life and still counting.

You kissed me back within a second, and I could tell that you had been waiting for this just as long as I had.

When we pulled away I asked you out right on the spot.

You laughed at my eagerness and gave me an excited yes and a kiss on the nose.

I walked away from your house in a tizzy, my mind clouded from the memory of your kiss.

And I drove home with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

Do you remember our first date?

It was only a week after prom, I know you remember!

I took you to a fancy restaurant, and together we made up stories about the patrons at the same restaurant.

You started laughing especially hard when I predicted that the plump woman at the table behind us was a drug dealer who was married to a drug lord.

We had that weird kind of humor with each other that I wouldn't trade for all the money in the world.

I remember everything from that date, from your pretty white dress, to what you ordered and how you ate it.

I can see everything, like a movie playing in my mind.

After I paid for our food, we went to our favorite ice cream spot, where we used to get ice cream as toddling seven year olds.

"Namine, can I tell you something?"

You look up from your light blue ice cream bar and give me a tiny giggle and a nod.

"I think I love you."

You have the most adorable blush, and I make it my personal goal from then on to make you blush as much as I possibly can.

"You know what Roxy? I think I love you too."

You make me unexplainably happy.

After ice cream, I walk you to my car with your head resting on my shoulder.

I open the door for you, and then I enter my side of the car.

I wish I could stop time.

Just before we crossed that busy intersection.

I am a cautious driver, especially with you.

But what happens next, I could never have prevented.

I could've never seen it coming.

That white pick up truck came screaming down the road, swerving like a crazed maniac.

I saw it just out of the corner of my eye as we cross the road.

And like a white hot flash, everything went bright.

I couldn't hear, or see, or _feel_ for that matter.

There was nothing.

And then it was over.

He t-boned us from the passenger seat side.

It was like the entire world was against me.

I unbuckle your seat belt and you collapse into my lap, blood spilling all over my pants.

You are still beautiful.

I hold you until I can faintly hear the sirens blaring in the distance.

They take you away from me, and we are put in separate ambulances.

I didn't even notice how hurt I was, my leg was completely numb and I had a giant bloody gash across my forehead.

I feel dizzy, the loss of blood really starting to get o me, and you are the last thing on my mind before I am completely consumed by darkness.

* * *

Do you remember the next morning?

Of course you don't.

People are in my hospital room, and they are all sobbing.

I see Sora holding Kairi as she is screaming silently into his chest.

_Oh no._

_Oh NO._

I'm not stupid.

I know what happens next.

"N-Namine?" I manage to choke out.

Kairi's scream was enough confirmation I needed.

"No," I said, my voice raspy and almost nonrecognizable.

Everyone is crying, including me.

_Especially_ me.

Through choked tears, Sora manages to evacuate my room so only my parents remain.

But nobody could comfort me.

You were gone, and with you, you took a piece of me.

* * *

It's raining at your funeral.

You always used to point out that fact in movies, the obnoxious cliché of pouring rain at a funeral.

Maybe you convinced God to make it rain so we could all remember you better.

Or maybe God just wants to fucking torture me.

Everyone is wearing black.

Dark, spiritless black, your least favorite color.

And if you were still here, you would lecture me on how black isn't really a color, it's a tint, or some weird bullshit like that.

And right now, I would give my own life just to hear some of your weird art bullshit right now.

You look so peaceful, almost happy, as you lay in your shiny coffin.

You could be sleeping.

I could simply poke you in your only ticklish spot, your right hip, and you'd wake up.

But you won't.

You will lay there, still and quiet, and I give you a rose and a kiss on the forehead before you are swallowed by the deep dark ground.

And I want you to know.

I will always love you.

You are timeless, unchanging, enduring, and ageless. I will love you forever until the end of my life.

And goodbye.

**/N HPPY BIRTHDY KREN! SORRY MY 1****st****LETTER OF THE LPHBET BROKE BECUSE I CRIED SO HRD ON IT! THIS DEPRESSING SHIT BE HRD!**

**So yeh, I bet you thought tht I couldn't write depressing bcs we ll sw sy something nd I couldn't keep the ending sd but BOOM BITCHES I CME BCKND BETTER THN EVER!**

**I LOVE YOU LL!-KK**

**HEY**

**ITS ME**

**AS OF APRIL 29th**

**(MY DAD FIXED MY 'A' KEY LOL)**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE THIS STORY OFF**

**...OF COMPLETE**

**BECAUSE**

**I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**HA, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU GOT ME, I GUESS I CAN'T WRITE SAD STORIES, CAN I?**

**SO I GUESS STICK AROUND AND I MAY/MAY NOT ADD AN ALTERNATE ENDING/OTHER CHAPTER**

**GOODBYE YOU LOVELY READERS!-KK**


End file.
